Scrabble
by ToryV
Summary: Kmart forces the gang to play a game of Scrabble. Alice/Claire


**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the Xena references in this fic.**

**Summary: Kmart gets the gang to play Scrabble. Alice/Claire**

**Rated: T**

**Scrabble-**

"Come on Claire! Pleeaaassseeee?" K-Mart whined pleadingly.

"No," Claire said forcefully trying to appear incredibly interested in the copy of 'The Da Vinci Code' she had found in one of the cabins.

"But we need more people to play and Alice won't play unless you do and if Alice won't play then it'll just be me and Chris and only two people playing will be boring!" The teen ranted.

Claire raised an eyebrow, marveling at the fact that the blonde had managed the lengthy statement without so much as taking a breather in between frantic syllables.

"What about Luther? He might play with you." Claire offered with disinterest. Kmart scoffed.

"No way! Have you seen what he's like when he wins a game? He beats you at Uno and you'd think that dingus just took out Thor with a chopstick or something." Kmart grumbled.

Claire didn't bother to stifle her smug snicker at the teen's obvious discontent with the former basketball player. It amused her greatly that she wasn't the only one on the 'Luther's an ass' bandwagon.

"Well why do you need me to play? Just go ask Alice." K-Mart rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I told you already. Alice won't play unless you do."

Claire scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Why do you say that?" the redhead asked curiously. K-Mart scoffed again.

"Cause it's true. If you're not playing it's always 'Maybe later K, I've got some stuff to tend to'." The teen said in her best 'Alice' voice. Claire broke into laughter at Kmart's surprisingly accurate impression of the brunette's demeanor and finally broke away from her book to meet the teen's pleading stare.

"Fine. One game." The redhead finally caved. Kmart clapped excitedly, beaming at her small victory.

"What are we playing?" Claire asked.

"Scrabble!"

The redhead's face fell and in a deadpan voice she grumbled.

"Oh fuck me."

In no time at all Kmart managed to round up Chris and Alice as well and dragged the reluctant band into the nearly empty canteen of the _Arcadia. _The group found a quiet spot at one of the long tables and took a seat before setting up the board game.

"I haven't played scrabble in years," Alice commented offhandedly.

"That's because it sucks." Claire muttered, earning an annoyed look from a certain blonde teen. The brunette raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I think the hordes of undead and the apocalypse in general may have played a small role somewhere in there," she chuckled.

Claire nodded as if seriously considering the statement.

"Maybe just a tad."

The brunette gently nudged the woman next to her with a playful elbow and the two shared a grin that even the densest of folk would interpret as flirtatious.

"Alice, would you please stop trying to undress my sister with your eyes. Seriously." Chris said through a grimace as he watched the two love birds.

"Would you prefer me using my hands?" the brunette shot back incurring an almost identical reaction of embarrassment in the two siblings. Alice smirked proudly despite the sharp kick to the shin she received from her irked redhead under the table.

"Ooookay then. Can we start playing now?"Kmart asked rolling her eyes again. And with an unsurprising lack of enthusiasm the game began.

Sometime later the empty board was littered with small wooden pieces making up a litany of words. Some were quite clever, while others were clearly half-assed attempts in hopes of getting a turn over with. That or questionable words one might stumble across while browsing urban dictionary dot com.

Claire scowled at her two 'Q's, T, O and F tiles. However, the scowl quickly lessened as she felt a teasing hand brush against her thigh. She looked over at the brunette next to her and was met by an alluring blue gaze. Alice leaned over and whispered lowly into the redhead's ear.

"Let's get out of here."

"You really think Kmart will let us go that easily? We'll never hear the end of it," Claire replied.

"Hey! You two can't fraternize, that's cheating," Chris said suddenly. Claire rolled her eyes, however before pulling away she heard Alice murmur quickly.

"I've got an idea."

After Claire made a lame attempted at forming a word with her meager options it was Alice's turn to contribute. The brunette quickly plucked 4 tiles from her selection and placed them on the board in front of the word 'ram' that someone had spelled out a few turns before spelling out the word 'chakram'. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a word," he deadpanned.

"Yes it is," Alice replied smugly.

"No way, you made that up," the man replied, only causing Alice's smile to grow. Her plan was already going nicely as she began playing on the older Redfield's competitive nature.

"I'm positive that it's a real word," Alice replied confidently.

"It is not! Where's a dictionary, I'll prove it!" Chris continued. Alice shook her head dumbly.

"Can't say I've seen one of those laying around here….anywhere. You're out of luck Redfield," the brunette said innocently.

"Come on guys just forget it. Chris it's your turn," Kmart said evenly. Chris shook his head.

"No way, she made up that word. I'm not going till she puts an actual word down."

"It _is _a word. Ask anyone."

Chris looked to Kmart who shrugged and Claire who nodded.

"Yeah, it's a word," the redhead said playing along.

Chris frowned and glanced around the room until he spotted Luther.

"Luther, come over here!" Chris hollered trying to flag the former basketball player down. The man jogged over to the table and grinned.

"Sup, gang?" he greeted.

"Is that a word?"Chris demanded pointing to the word. Luther frowned.

"CH-ae-crumb…..yeah, I think it's a word. Sounds familiar. Isn't it those four leaf clovers you used to see for St. Patrick's day?"

Chris threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"It's not a fucking word for FUCK'S sake!" The man stood abruptly from his chair and walked away muttering something under his breath.

The four watched as he left the cafeteria. Luther grinned.

"So you guys playing still? I could take Chris' place if you're short a player?"

Alice smiled widely.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Kmart, you up for a match against _Luther," _the brunette asked smiling even wider as she felt Claire's hand find her thigh. Before Alice could even finish her sentence however, the teen was already stuffing wooden tiles back into their bag and folding up the cardboard.

"Nope ah, I'm beat you guys sure wore me out. Thanks for playing with me!" the teen replied before darting off, leaving behind a half-cleaned up board game and a very disappointed looking Luther.

The man turned back to Alice and Claire, a hopeful smile back in place.

"What about you guys? Up for a quick game?"

However, the two women were already up and sharing a conspiratorial grin. Claire clasped Alice's hand in hers and began to impatiently set off in the direction of their shared cabin.

"Uhm. Nah, we're uh-" Alice stumbled over her words between amused chuckles. So Claire happily finished for her.

"We've got a few games in mind but you're not invited. Night Luther!" The redhead called over her shoulder as the two slipped through the double doors of the cafeteria.

"Games huh?" Alice asked through a sly grin. "What do you have in mind?"

Claire took a quick glance around the hallway they were in. Seeing that they were alone she dragged Alice to the nearest wall and pressed her up against the surface, leaning her hips teasingly into the brunette's. After pulling Alice in even closer for a quick, forceful kiss the redhead whispered raggedly against the brunette's lips.

"How about Twister?"

Alice smirked again as Claire continued.

"Or there's 'I never.' I'll go first. I've never made love to a beautiful woman up against a wall before."

"I think I can help you with that one,"

"Oh really?" Claire asked. With a wry grin Alice drawled huskily.

"I have _many _skills."

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I love feedback. So please, indulge my inner review junkie! Also keep an eye out for updates on Acquiesce and Through the Eyes of Another *gets hit in the face with rotten fruit* I'm sorry I've been lazy! **


End file.
